


Running Down the Aisle

by orphan_account



Series: How It All Happened [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel was totally justified, Dean was an ass, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Weddings, kind of sad, should i expand this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can only watch from his seat, as he sees Castiel marry another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Down the Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> So I got bored, and decided to challenge myself. I wrote this fic in 10 minutes. It's obviously a one-shot, but I feel like it could actually have some depth to it.  
> Title is from Running Down the Aisle by Morning Parade.

As much as it broke his heart to say it, Cas cleaned up well; especially for this guy. Not that he never cleaned up for Dean, it's just, he looked absolutely gorgeous in that fitted black suit and that tie that was so close to being the same shade as his eyes. Dean remembered when Cas used to smile like that; before everything went to hell. Things were said, and skeletons fell out of the closet, to many times to ignore. Dean remembers the days when Castiel would look at _him_ like that, like his whole life would stop if he wasn't by Dean's side, like he was awed and fascinated - and utterly- inlove with Dean. Man, those were the days. He remembers waking up only to realise that Castiel's head was resting on his chest; sometimes he'd lay their, carading his fingers through Cas' hair and humming because the vibrations from his chest would make Castiel smile and tighten his arms around Dean a little bit more.

Dean remembers the first time he had seen Castiel in tears from laughter. And even though he was crying, he was still absolutely breathe-taking. Dean remembers being the one Castiel would kiss, and hug everyday. Dean remembers being the first one Castiel ever said 'I love you' to, and he was the first person Dean said those words to, and actually meant it. Dean remembers being the one who thought he'd marry Cas, keeping his promise to love him forever and keep him happy. He stuck to his promise, even as he sits in the crowd filled with relatives and friends watching the love of his life - angel as he would call him - walk down the aisle with someone else; someone _not_ Dean. He still kept half his promise, he still loved him. 

He loved him as he watched Castiel kiss someone who wasn't him. He loved him as he watched that smile that used to be pointed towards him, point towards another man. Dean loved Castiel even as he grabbed that man's hand and they walked back down the aisle, and out the front of the church.

Dean loved Castiel, and he always would. 


End file.
